For the transport of objects of all sizes, packagings in the form of boxes assembled from a cardboard blank are commonly used. In the present invention, interest is focused upon boxes for the transport of loose objects, for example of articles used in the field of construction or do-it-yourself, such as pins or screws, possibly packed in units of sale. These might be sachets or boxes containing the parts. When these objects are transported in order to be put on sale in sales outlets, provision is made to transform the boxes directly into a display case. To this end, the box comprises a pre-cut zone which has only to be separated from the rest to free an opening and provide access to the contents. Thus, in the case of a parallelepipedal shape, the box is transformed, for example, into a case by an oblique cut, parallel to one edge. After the corner has been torn off, the box is deposited on a shelf, with the opening, thus formed, facing upwards. The objects which it contains are therefore available for sale. This solution has the advantage of providing a large opening for good accessibility. In a shop or store, the box is left on its shelf until its contents are exhausted.
Other forms of opening are also known. For example, the cardboard on one face of the box can simply be cut so as to form a leaf which can pivot about a hinge. This leaf has the advantage of being able to re-close the box for possible re-transportation. In a more elaborate solution, two side cheeks are adjoined to the leaf, which allow the leaf to be held in open position and the products to be held in the pivotal drawer thus formed. Such a box can be shelved, but it can also be moved with a lesser risk of its contents spilling on the ground if the box is placed in an inclined position.
Whatever the form of the opening, the manufacturer has a need to advertise information relating to its contents on a face which remains visible when the box is placed in display position.
Where the manufacturer produces a number of different articles to be packed in identically shaped boxes, it is convenient to use labels which are stuck onto the face which remains visible.
It would be desirable to be able to have use of a packaging having a plurality of possible display unit configurations, yet the manufacture of which remains simple.